


The Pale Lady

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming of Age, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Dancer, Dark Elves, Elves, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, teasing and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: In the city there is a special rite of manhood. Once a boy has turned 18 he must visit one of the largest brothels in the city to be considered a man.For William the visit will turn into a night to remember.This story is heavy on the plot.





	The Pale Lady

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Cios](https://twitter.com/CiosArt) Used with permission.
> 
> Author’s note on Elven names:  
>  Felyniara Rilyn Ravenscroft = (The) Pale Lady (from the) House of Ravenscroft  
>  Saelanna = Wood daughters

The first thing that hit William once he had stepped through the door was the smell. The sweet smell of perfume and incense which permeated the air inside. Then came the sights as everywhere he looked he could see women and men lounging in sofas or on cushions. Some of them wearing simple gauzy strips of clothing that barely left anything to the imagination while others wore more or in some cases elaborate costumes. His cheeks flushed crimson when he could feel himself getting hard as his eyes devoured the feast of flesh in front of him.  
Then came the sounds, the soft music from a stage, where a pair of dancers were performing, mixed in with the noise of laughter, catcalls and hushed conversations.

Suddenly the butterflies in William’s stomach made themselves known and he glanced at the door behind him and wondered if he shouldn’t just leave and forget about the whole thing.  
But then he’d be seen as a coward by everybody else if he did.  
Visiting the Wink and Tickle when you had reached your 18th year was the unspoken initiation rite into adulthood amongst the boys in the city. It was something all boys past a certain age dreamed about and whenever young boys gathered out of sight and out of sound from adults the same topic always tended to come up, what were you going to do when you got inside? Followed by a bunch of vague or more often boyishly crude suggestions and ideas.  
It was a place of magic for all boys, a place filled with mystery and excitement, only the rarest glimpse of what may be waiting inside through risky peeks and snippets of overheard stories available. Until that magical day where you celebrated your 18th year and were allowed inside. It was then you had ascended from boyhood into manhood and could truly consider yourself an adult.  
William’s mouth suddenly felt very parched and he swallowed nervously to regain moisture.  
As he stood inside the brothel, behind the fabled doors, he felt suddenly very lost and confused. What was he supposed to do now? Everybody talked and talked about the excitement of stepping inside but never really about what happened after that. He took a deep breath to steel himself, the sweet smelling air filling his lungs and making his head suddenly buzz pleasurably, and started walking further inside.

As he walked through the large common room his eyes began to wander and he marvelled at what he saw. He spotted female tiefling, her skin crimson red with long locks as black as coal, lounging in a sofa and dressed in a long flowing dress that clung to her body. Her arms was around a tall swarthy man who looked to be one a wealthy merchant based on his clothes. She suddenly noticed him looking at her and smiled sweetly before blowing him a kiss. He felt his cheeks flush and he quickly looked away. He heard her pearly laughter behind him as walked away.  
Some sudden noises to his side drew his attention as he saw a tall female orc, her very muscular body glistening with a faint sheen of sweat and she was dressed in barely anything, coming out victorious from an arm wrestling match to the jubilant cheers of her supporters. Her competitor, a dwarf with braided red beard, grumbling took off his undershirt and exposed his stocky hairy chest before tossing it on a pile of clothes on the side of their table. With that the two began another match as the crowd cheered them on.  
He couldn’t help but to gawk slightly as he saw a lithe male elf twist and contort his body in ways he didn’t think was possible around a tall metal pole while just dressed in some skimpy underwear. All this under the rapt attention of several women but also some men. To his slight amazement he suddenly spotted the mother of one of his friends amongst that rapt audience. But the goddess of luck seemed to smile at him tonight as she seemed too focused on what was going on the stage to notice him.

“So what can I get you laddie?” rumbled the dwarven barkeeper to him after he had walked up to the bar desk. His rough voice sounding almost like a mountain or a very deep mine.  
“I… uhm… a beer please,” he said haltingly.  
The dwarf studied him for a moment before he got an odd knowing look in his eyes and nodded before pouring up beer in a simple mug.  
“That’ll be a silver.”  
William fished up a silver coin from his pouch and handed it to the dwarf who pocketed it out of sight. He had spent several back breaking months working various jobs and errands in order to gather the money he needed. Despite the fact that the entry fee wasn’t that high it was still a tad bit more than what a boy usually earned.  
William nodded a courteous thanks at the dwarf before grabbing his mug and taking his first slight sip of it. His face scrunched up in a grimace at how bitter it tasted, something that did not go completely unnoticed by the dwarf who chuckled. It was a noise that to him sounded like a pair of stones tumbling down a deep hole. He took another sip, trying to ignore the bitter aftertaste and suddenly found it a bit more pleasing. It tasted quite different from the stuff he had occasionally been served on the sly at another tavern while he had worked there as a dishwasher. As the initial bitterness began to disappear he thought it tasted kinda sweet but heavy at the same time. It was kinda like liquid bread in a way. He could almost learn like drinking this he realized.

William carefully nursed his precious first mug of beer as he turned his rapt attention back to what was happening in the common room. Everywhere he looked he saw men and women of different kinds interact with each other. He saw a female halfling sitting in the lap of a large draconian as they kissed each other while next to them two elves, one of them a dark elf to his slight amazement, were sitting very close together and talking. The fingers of one of the elves hands gently caressing the arm of the other one.  
A tall forest elf walked past him, her smooth skin the colour of bark and her long flowing hair was as green as moss, and for a moment his eyes were glued to the sway of her hips before the spell was suddenly broken as she suddenly disappeared up the stairs to the second floor.  
Those stairs had interested him for a while now. As he had sat there at the bar he kept seeing people going up them but very rarely did they seem to come back down again. At least not after a while and when they did they looked kinda… different. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly. Just that they looked different in a way. Usually they had this slightly pleased smile and almost seemed to glow a little.  
It kinda reminded him of that time Joran got a kiss on the cheek by Marika during the spring festival last year. He had that same odd pleased smile on his face when he told the others about it. He had felt kinda jealous of Joran back then for that. He had tried to get a kiss from Yennefer the same way during the festival the following year, but she had only giggled at him and called him adorable for trying.  
His thoughts were suddenly drifting onto Yennefer and he began wondering what she was doing now. Probably at home sleeping or maybe reading a book. Yennefer had always liked reading. He imagined her curled up in front of the open roaring fire with a book about something in her lap. Her curly locks of flaming red hair framing her cute face as she intently read the book…

William was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone bump into him and he tried his best not to spill his beer.  
“Sorry about that,” said a female draconian to him apologetically before rattling a bunch of things to the dwarf behind the desk that he really didn’t understand.  
He had never really seen a draconian this close before, especially one wearing so little in terms of clothing, so he couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander slightly over her body. This close he could see that her skin was scaley like a lizard but looked a lot smoother than what he had seen in nature books at school. Her face looked almost like a lizard or even kinda like a dragon. At least like one of the dragons he had seen in books. She did have a tail as well, but it wasn’t that long and was nothing more than a small stump positioned above her rear.  
It was a really pretty rump though he couldn’t help but to think.  
Suddenly the draconian glanced at him and he looked away embarrassed realized that he had been caught in the act, but she simply smiled and leant herself against the bar, pushed out her rear a little as if to emphasize it. When she wiggled her rear at him he quickly spun around on his seat to look away and to hide his crimson red cheeks. He felt even more embarrassed when he thought he heard her giggle slightly at his reaction.  
Between his legs his member made its presence known again by slowly creating a growing bulge in his trousers. In response he did what every boy who was slowly but surely becoming aware of his own body did when such a thing happened. He tried to tuck it down between his legs before crossing them. Trying his hardest to ignore the amused stares he knew was most likely getting from others.

William put the mug to his lips and suddenly realized he had now run out of beer as the foam and last dregs poured into his mouth. He took a quick glance into his money pouch to see how much he had left. It wasn’t much he noticed, just a few measly silvers left and some copper coins. He doubted the latter would really give him anything other than a smile and a wink by one of the girls.  
He raised his mug in imitation of what he had seen others had done when he worked in the tavern, hopefully the barkeep would catch the signal. He suddenly noticed that things seemed to have gone suddenly very still. The loud whooping and cheering had been replaced by a gentle hushed murmur of noises. He looked around and saw that everybody’s attention was more or less focused on the main stage. He looked and saw a pair of semi-naked elves stepping onto the stage and the musicians nearby started playing something. For a while the two just stood there, facing each other before they slowly started dancing together.  
One of them was a forest elf with dark brown skin and white tattoos in the shape of vines over her entire body. Her hair the colour of lilies which stood in shockingly stark contrast to her dark skin. Something which only seemed to make her even more fascinating. The other one was a pale high elf with blonde hair that shone like gold underneath the stage lights.  
The two elves danced and moved with and against each other, sometimes caressing each other’s bodies in ways that made his cheeks flush. Even from his seat at the bar, a decent distance away from the stage itself, he could feel the air being slowly but inevitably charged up, an unknown energy slowly building itself up a discharge or release. He shifted in his seat slightly as he felt his dick growing harder again from what was going on the stage.  
On stage the movement of the two dancers seemed to intensify and they moved against each other more and more, bodies pressing and sliding against each other as the music they were dancing to steadily built up in tempo and pace. Their hands seemed to go everywhere, over their delectable chests, covered by strip of cloth that looked like it would fall off at any minute, and between their cloth covered legs. Their hands roamed over each others faces and lips, over their sharp pointed ears. In the back of his mind he recalled that the elven ears were really sensitive to touch. At one point they seemed to almost kiss each other, their lips almost touching before they moved away. Their dancing was an almost delicate mix of teasing and playing, but underneath there seemed to be a raw hunger that loomed over the two like a lurking predator.

But suddenly, it was over. The music suddenly peaked and the two dancers slid down onto the stage floor side by side, the fingers on their hands woven together tightly as they seemed to share one long look between each other before rising up on their knees and bowing as the audience began to applaud and cheer wildly. He suddenly realized he had been holding his breath for a while before he started clapping. On stage the two dancers bowed deeply, before they walked hand in hand off the stage and the musicians started playing something else.  
“The Saelanna sisters never fail to impress whenever they go on stage.”  
William jumped and was on the verge of almost leaping off his chair in pure fright when he suddenly heard the silky female voice right next to him. He fumbled slightly with the empty mug. The unknown voice let out a soft melodious laugh.  
“Sorry about that hun, those girls have a tendency to really grab your attention.”  
A distinctly feminine hand, the skin color a light shade of grey, gently plucked the mug from his grasp.  
“I take it you want a refill.”  
He nodded sheepishly, his heart still feeling like it would jump through from his chest, and turned around to look at the speaker.  
“Or are you perhaps interested in something else?”

Williams eyes widened in surprise when the speaker turned out to be a dark elf. Followed by his breath being caught in his throat when he realized how beautiful she was.  
Her crimson red eyes eyed him suggestively as her soft lips were curled upwards in a alluring half-smile that they seemed to be able to do with ease. Her facial features were sharper than other elves he had seen, the chin a bit more pointed and the cheekbones more noticeable. Her long white hair was tied up behind her head. Her light grey skin was unblemished aside from a single black mole on her left cheek.  
She was dressed very much like a common tavern girl, which came off as almost a bit overdressed in comparison to everyone else. Until he realized that the skirt barely reached down her thighs and even then was probably a size too small which made it cling to her wide hips. His eyes were invariably drawn past her bare shoulders and to her plunging cleavage. The lacing holding the top together and keeping her large breasts in check seemed to be stretched to the limit and it looked like it could snap at any moments notice as she moved. He suddenly realized where he had been staring and decided to focus his eyes on her face again. The all too familiar warm feeling of blood rushing up to his his cheeks returning to him. But the dark elf didn’t seem to care and simply laughed softly and then put the newly filled mug on the counter.  
“That will be a silver for the beer hun. You sure you do not want anything else?” The dark elf asked. Her hands on her wide hips as she continued to look eye him suggestively.  
William found himself too tongue-tied to really say anything and just shook his head and handed her one of his silver coins. To which she shocked him slightly by depositing it between her breasts. Her smile seemed to widen when she saw his reaction.  
“Well that is a shame,” she said with a slight purr in her silky voice.  
“As I know a lot of girls upstairs that would have loved to spend some time with a cutie like you,” She added mysteriously.

His looked away and managed to mumble a quiet and very confused thank you before the dark elf all of a sudden cupped his chin in one of her slender hands and turned his head towards her. William could feel his heartbeat suddenly rapidly increase as she leaned in close to him, still smiling that alluring half-smile all the while. Her breasts squashed against the counter, the top getting slowly wet from a small puddle of beer.  
“If I was not so busy right now,” she said sultry, “I would have loved to have you myself. What do you say sweetling? It is just a quick walk up those stairs. Who knows, maybe I will even be waiting for you up there.”  
To William it felt as if he had a large iron pole between his legs and almost expected to hear his pants split open from how hard he was. He barely registered what she was saying as his attention was split between the deep cleavage of the dark elf’s dress and her face with it’s fascinating red eyes and tempting smile. His senses threatened to overload from the sudden close contact with a woman that could’ve only be described as gorgeous and he thought he was getting dizzy from all the blood rushing down to between his legs.  
His heart was beating loudly in his ears as the dark elf seemed to study him for a while longer before letting and standing upright again. The fact that the top of her dress was now almost transparent, clearly showing the outlines of her large breasts, didn’t seem to bother her the slightest.  
“Enjoy your beer hun,” she said with a wink, “Just say if you need anything.”  
He managed to mumble out a quiet thanks as she walked away. He couldn’t help but to stare as the small skirt swished from side to side as her hips swayed, teasing what was behind it.

William was close to draining his mug in one sweep as he tried to calm his wound up nerves. His head suddenly buzzed very pleasantly from the sudden alcohol intake and he felt himself starting to relax. He was embarrassed to notice that he was still hard as a rock between his legs and he shifted his position a little on his seat as he tried to adjust his trousers as subtly as possible.  
As his eyes began to wander over the common room once he saw a man dressed in gaudy clothes, marking him as a noble or merchant without a sense of fashion, walk up the stairs to the mysterious second floor. He was carrying a female halfling over his shoulder, the girl clearly enjoying it, while his other arm was around the waist of an olive skinned girl with long dark hair. His hand groping her rear without shame.  
Seeing the spectacle disappear upstairs his thought began straying into wonder what was actually going up there. When he looked up he to the balcony that went around the entire room he couldn’t see much as long tapestries in various colours obscured most of it. But through them he could see shadows of people.

He drained his mug completely as curiosity got the better of him. He slid off the chair and began to navigate through the crowds towards the looming staircase.  
As he passed through the crowds he could suddenly feel fingertips brushing by him. He let out a quiet yelp when someone pinched him in the rear and he thought he could hear a soft giggle but didn’t see the culprit.  
Suddenly the room seemed to explode in noise as the crowd started shouting and cheering as a troupe of burly looking men from various races walked onto the stage, all of them sharing the same thing with having thick beards and hairy arms, and the musicians then started playing. The only thing he really could head through the wild cheering and hollering was the word bears. The meaning somewhat lost on him. When the first shirts started flying off he thought he was going to go deaf from the screaming. He quickened his steps towards the staircase.

The walk up the stairs almost seemed to take forever and it felt as if everyone’s eyes were on him as he slowly walked up the staircase to the mysterious second floor and whatever that might be waiting for him there. The words of the serving girl suddenly fresh in his mind. Would she be there or not?

The long tapestries that obscured most of the balcony walkway were made out of fine silk he discovered as he saw them up close and to his slight shock they depicted all kinds of men and women in various lewd acts. Behind them he still could see the shadowy shapes and outlines of people behind them, backlit candles and other light sources. One of the tapestries bulged out slightly as he could almost see someone pressed against it, the outline of a face with an o-shaped mouth visible through the cloth as it seemed to rock forwards slightly. His eyes lingered on the tapestries for a while as he walked, feeling enthralled by the masterful craftsmanship until he almost managed to trip over his own feet slightly which broke his concentration.

The air seemed to change as he walked further and further, the sweet smells from downstairs were now mixed with more muskier smells, the smell of sweat and other things he couldn’t really place. The air also seemed warmer, and felt strangely inviting.  
The music and noises from downstairs were slowly replaced by a hushed murmur of voices and soft laughter, intermixed with other sounds he could slowly start to pick out.  
Rustling fabric, soft panting and moaning, the occasional creak of wood.  
To William it suddenly felt as if he had stepped into some kind of temple or church.

The statue was of a strikingly beautiful voluptuous woman with long flaming red hair that seemed to run like a molten river over her shoulders and body and seemed to pool at her feet. She looked like she had been frozen mid motion in her dance. Her hips were slightly cocked to the side, arms held up high in the air. Her eyes were looking down on him as if he was part of her audience. She had an inviting yet naughty smile on her lips. A wine red sash was tied around her waist, she wore nothing else.  
She had a name but the only one he could remember on the top of his head was the Dancing Lady, the patron goddess of festhalls and brothels.  
At her feet stood a small altar with her symbol, a pair of red lips, clearly visible. A number of small red candles had already been lit while set in a large clump of run off wax and made the air around the altar smell like roses. Next to a small pile of candles was a bowl which was almost filled to the brim with coins and the occasional bauble or simple gemstone.

William acted on a slight whim and lit one of the candles before placing it amongst the rest in the wax pile. He realized that he didn’t actually know any real prayers in her name, it was not really something that school had covered, instead he simply thanked her for her hospitality.  
Finally as a good measure he dropped one of his precious few silver coins into the bowl.

He didn’t see the dark elf serving girl anywhere as he walked around on the second floor, nor did he see the merchant either. A pair of Felinids seemed to undress him with their eyes as he walked towards them and when they noticed him looking they pushed their chests out while purring slightly and intertwined their tails with each other while eying him hungrily. He heard their soft giggles behind him as he walked away, trying to ignore both them and the hard on that was slowly making itself remembered again.  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard an odd noise to his right and saw that one of the many doors that lined the floor was slightly opened. A shadows moving in the faint beam of light telling him that something was going on inside. He felt curiosity overcoming him and checked if anyone else was nearby.  
But it seemed as if he was currently all by himself in the hallway. A saurian and a halfling were busy with each other on a bench further down, with the halfling woman sitting in the saurian’s lap. Her hips hurriedly gyrating and moving while his hands were gripping and groping her bottom hard.

The sound of creaking wood broke William out of his trance as he suddenly thought he smelt something coming from the right next to him. He looked around again and when he didn’t see anyone he slowly and as quietly as possible, looking like an absolute imbecile in the process, inched his way towards the opened door and looked inside.  
His eyes widened in slight shock and surprise when he saw the man and a woman naked in bed together. The woman was nothing like he had seen before, the colour of her skin was deep orange and glistened with a faint sheen of perspiration. Her long hair was so intensely red that he almost thought it was made out of fire. All he saw of the man underneath him was, aside from his bare legs, just glimpses of a hairy chest and brown hair. His arms holding her by the midriff.  
Williams mouth was suddenly dry as parchment as he watched the two, he stared enraptured as the woman pounded her hips against the man’s pelvis. The angle giving him a perfect view of the man’s cock being swallowed up by the woman’s groin, the hint of pink fleshy folds as it moved in and out of her. He swallowed hard as he felt his own member straining against his trousers again. He adjusted them slightly but it barely gave any relief to the tension he felt. He shuddered and gave off a quiet involuntary moan as his fingers brushed against the tip of his extremely aroused member. The man underneath seemed to wince slightly at one point.  
“You burned me! I think the protection spell is wearing off,” William heard him say.  
“Keep at it or I’ll burn more than just your chest,” the woman said forcefully as she continued to slam against him, her voice strangely accented.  
“The bed’s on fire too!” The man interjected loudly.  
“I don’t care, just shut up and take it!” She practically yelled back at him.  
The smell that he had previously noticed was that of burnt wood as he could now clearly see wisps of smoke coming from the headboard where her fingers gripped it, small pink sparks flaring from her hands. She began moving faster and William thought he could hear, underneath the noise of flesh hitting flesh and their grunting and moaning, the bed creaking slightly under the pressure.

William crouched down and one of his hands went subconsciously down to between his legs where he started to slowly rub his engorged member as he watched the two inside the room go at it like beasts. He had never seen a fully naked woman before, nor one so exotic as her. He had never followed the other boys had tried to spy on girls whenever the opportunity had arisen, such as during the summer at the nearby lake or by the river. While it had kept him out of a lot trouble it had also meant that he was slightly ignorant in the ways of female anatomy. Even biology lessons in school never revealed too much and all of the anatomy books were kept away from younger students.  
But there was always the stories of so and so skinny dipping in the lake or the time someone got extra frisky with one of the tavern girls. Of course those were all just stories that everybody told about and barely anyone had actually seen it. But this, this was different.

A muddled voice, almost lost in the foggy haze of arousal that seemed to cloud his mind, reminded him that spying on people was wrong and it was really time to leave. But he ignored that voice as he continued to silently observe at the couple making love in bed. Making love was almost the word for it he thought hazily. He had picked it up from a book somewhere. A book he probably he shouldn’t have read he realized much later. It was one of those books his mother would’ve said was strictly for adults and not for kids to read. But it was not like he had gotten far into it anyway and lost interest pretty quickly because he didn’t get what was going on. There had been simply too much talking in it and not enough fun stuff even if it had been about a knight and a princess. He remembered mentions of bodices ripping and turgid members and other stuff that didn’t really make sense to him.  
He couldn’t help but to wonder slightly though if it was the kind of book Yennefer would read, maybe in secret when she was alone or something. It definitely seemed like a girls book to him.

His line of thought was broken when he suddenly heard both the man and woman groan loudly and ground their pelvises against each other. The woman arched her back and almost bent over double. Something that put her large and firm looking breasts on display for him.  
And as sudden as it had happened the moment passed and the woman collapsed on top of the man, and from his position William could see the man’s cock slip out from between her legs and a milky white substance seemed to leak from between her legs. William’s own member, teased by his light stroking, felt like it was going to explode and his breathing was heavy and hard as he couldn’t help but to drink in the arousing sights in the room..  
It was then the door gently closed and he found himself looking a long slender leg, clad in a leather boot that reached halfway up the thigh. The skin color a light shade of grey.

“Why sweetling,” said a silky voice that he clearly recognized. The voice dripping with amusement, “If you wanted to watch we have hidey holes for that.”  
The fog of arousal that had clouded his mind disappeared like a deer noticing the prowling wolf nearby and was instantly replaced with pure cold feeling of fear and shame at being caught. He stumbled back up on his feet on unsteady legs, his hard on still a very noticeable bulge on his trousers. His cheeks felt like they were currently on fire and he felt his eyes tear up.  
How could’ve he been so stupid! So utterly foolish doing something like that?  
“I’m sorry!” he blurted out. This quickly followed by a whole string of hurried apologies and excuses and promises that it wouldn’t happen again.  
“Was it exciting?” she suddenly said.  
The dark elf’s question caught him off guard and he stopped to stare at her for a moment.  
Had it been exciting to watch something like that? The stiff member between his legs told him that it had been. He had never seen anything like it before and he found the sensation of it slightly thrilling. As much as he hated to admit it, it had been very exciting and he suddenly realized his body still tingled as the feeling of fear dissipated.  
He nodded slowly.

The dark elf laughed softly at his reply, an amused smile on her lips.  
“I am surprised sweetling,” she said, “Did not expect you to actually go up the stairs after all. You are braver than you seem. Certainly braver than most of the other fledglings before you.”  
William blinked and looked at her confused. What had she meant by that?  
“Everybody here knows about that little tradition,” she said, almost nonchalantly, and made a sweeping gesture out over the busy common room beneath them.  
“A lot of the people here also went through with that back when they turned 18.”  
“Even the girls?” He asked her amazed, to which she laughed.  
“Of course. I have seen all kinds of people step through those doors, all equally as enthralled by the sights and sounds. People of all kinds have done it. Even a couple of kings and queens.”  
She winked at him and William couldn’t help but to gasp in surprise. He suddenly realized that the woman was far older than she actually looked. A lurid voice in the back of his head mentioned something about the fact that Yennefer was celebrating her 18th year soon. He chose to ignore that voice.  
“Everyone simply loves it when a new fledgling show up at the door and begin to tease and toy with them just to see their reactions. I am sure you noticed that.”  
He nodded as the realization suddenly dawned on him, at the same time he felt somewhat disappointed at learning the truth. She seemed to notice his disappointment as her lips suddenly curled up to that alluring smile he had seen before.  
“But most fledglings seem to be content to stay in the common room for the majority of the night and never really venture up the stairs to the temple of the Lady.”  
“The temple?”  
“Hun, every brothel and festhall is really a temple to the Lady. But here the second floor is where the real worship of her happens. As you might have noticed.”  
Williams cheeks flushed slightly and he looked sideways.  
“Do not worry sweetling, Korri tends to leave the open like that just for the thrill of it. You are not the first and certainly not the last who has been caught peeking.”  
He felt a slight sense of relief at hearing that.  
“And before you ask, Jorael will be fine. It is not his first session with her.”  
“Uhm, okay,” he said.  
He started making motions to walk away but suddenly felt her pinch him by the collar of the shirt.  
“Where do you think you are going hun?” she said huskily.  
“B-Back d-down-downstairs,” he stammered out as a sudden feeling of worry overcame him.  
“Oh I see, guess no one has told you then.”  
Her thin lips were suddenly smiling very suggestively at him.  
“T-T-Told me what?” He asked nervously.  
“That any fledgling caught on the second floor is to be brought to the Matron.”

William stared wide eyed as she suddenly, from somewhere unseen, produced a black leather collar alongside a long leash.  
“No worries hun, this is all part of the ritual.”  
However her devious smile didn’t fill him with that much confidence, but he didn’t know what was going to happen if he resisted. A part of him didn’t really want to resist. She leant in close to him to attach the collar around his neck.  
He thought she smelled like roses and other sweet flowers. He remembered that the candles at the altar smelled like that and wondered if that was a thing everybody who worked here did. William felt a shiver run up his spine as her large breasts brushed against chest.  
“Who knows,” She whispered hotly into his ear, “Maybe the Lady will smile on you tonight.”  
William felt like he was going to faint as blood seemingly drained from his head and rushed down to between his legs in a flash. Her crimson eyes momentarily flittered down to his crotch and she smiled mischievously at him. He suddenly felt one of her hands brush against the bulge and he let out a sharp gasp as she gave his stiff member a gentle squeeze through his pants.  
“Does certainly seems like you have been blessed by the gods if anything,” she said luridly.

She turned around, teasing him further by briefly rubbing her rear against the bulge in his pants, before she began walking. Seeing no point in resisting, he simply followed. His eyes practically glued to her shapely rear and the short skirt that swished temptingly from side to side. Still only him nothing but glimpses of what was underneath it. For a second he considered running up and pulling it up just to see what was underneath. But he had no idea how she would react at that, if she would simply smile and laugh or do something completely different and very dark elf-ish, so he held off and was content with just looking.  
A small seed of worry had started growing in the back of his and he wondered what was going to happen to him. What was the Matron going to do with him? What did she even look like? Would she be attractive or just some old hag? Those and a billion other questions zipped through his mind as he walked.  
But it was simply too late to run away now though, he realized.

She led him down a surprisingly crowded corridor, on both sides were various doorways, some of them closed shut but he could almost hear various noises on the other side. The same noises he had heard before. Moans, groans, shouts and shrieks, creaking wood and above all, the sound of flesh rhythmically slapping against flesh.  
Other doorways simply had drapes over them, most of them transparent enough to see inside without problem.  
He caught glimpse of the merchant from before in one of the rooms. The halfling girl was sitting on his face and grinding her hairy crotch into it while the other girl bounced up and down on his groin. All of them clearly very much into it based on their frantic movement and the noise they were making.  
In another room he saw two felinids, different from the ones before, lying in an odd position with their heads between each others legs. He didn’t really know what they were doing but they seemed to be very much into it by the looks of it. Suddenly one of the felinids let out a long drawn out mewling noise as her arched back and her tail thrashed about for a moment before she sunk down onto the bed with content purr. Her partner cozying up next to her.  
He saw two elves, one with coal black hair and the other one with blonde hair, sitting very close together in a sofa and for a moment he thought they were both clothed in white underwear. But as he passed by them he noticed that they were both naked and the white underwear was in fact an intricate pattern made from tanlines. He let out a yelp when one of the elves suddenly pinched his rear. When he looked over his shoulder they blew kisses at him before giggling hysterically.  
They weren’t the only ones.

As he was being led by the leash down the hall to their destination several catcalls and lewd suggestions were thrown his direction from both male and females. The dark elf seemed to enjoy it as occasionally she stopped to talk with someone just to let him stand there for a moment while he could feel eyes undressing him, if not outright devouring him.  
Then there was the occasional pinch or caressing hand. A female orc grabbed his crotch and giving his overstimulated member an almost painfully hard squeeze, making him visibly wince in pain, before just nodding approvingly and walking away.  
One tiefling was bold enough to kiss him on the lips, the kiss felt warm but had an odd aftertaste to it, a bit like coal.  
“Have fun,” she had said mysteriously, her voice sounding exotic and foreign before disappearing again.  
He tried to look over his shoulder as she left but a sudden yank on the leash told him that it was time to move again.

All the while he walked down the hall his senses were bombarded with things he had never imagined seeing. Rooms filled with a veritable multitude of people going at it with each other like one giant flesh pile. Pairings of all races and genders were doing it in various small rooms or larger lounges. Most if not all seemingly oblivious to the people around them as they went at it. Seemingly everywhere he looked there was naked flesh in all shapes and colours not to mention breasts of all shapes and sizes were on display as well as male members. The ones with the metal bits sticking out of them both amazed and even slightly scared him.  
Inside his head his feelings and thoughts were a jumbled mess. He felt a mix of fascination and slight revulsion at what he saw as he was led down the corridor.  
But there was also a sense of confusion reigning inside him as he never seen anything like this before. His parents had never given him that speech that all the boys said that parents gave them at some point in their life, the one about the birds and the bees or something like that.  
He couldn’t help but feel a mix of shame and confusion whenever one of the males commented on him or teased him in some way and even when the females did it to him. He’d never been such a centre of attention before in his life for so many people. Especially from other men, it was a really weird feeling. He knew that some of the gods spoke against such a thing, he’d seen the ranting preachers numerous times out on the streak, usually near the Wink and Tickle, screaming loudly that anyone stepping inside was damned and forsaken.  
But on top of of it all he was aroused from what he saw seeing. Incredibly aroused. Out of all the feeling currently rampaging through his head and body it was the arousal that confused him the most.

After a while William’s senses were so bombarded with lewd sights and sounds that it felt after a while like he was walking through a thick haze. Combined with the constant teasing and sudden attention he was receiving his hard on never seemed to want to die down and it felt like it was just getting hard and harder. His breathing was heavy and laboured as he felt an intensive pressure build up between his legs. He felt like he was teetering close to a deep ravine and was close to falling off the side, he desperately wanted to touch himself but whenever his hands strayed close to his throbbing manhood there was always something preventing him from doing that. Either from the dark elf yanking the leash slightly so that he stumbled or one of the girls or guys distracting him in some fashion. He almost thought his nails would pierce the skin of his palms with how tight his hands were balled up in pent up frustration.  
He awkwardly walked up a small staircase, stumbling over a few steps and through the mental haze he saw that they had arrived at a lavishly decorated door covered with elven scripture in silver.

The sound of the door closing behind seemed to clear up some of the fog in his mind as the noises and sounds from the hallway suddenly got a lot quieter.  
The air in the room was a lot cooler and he took a few deep breaths to try to clear his head some more.  
“Wait here sweetling,” her silky voice piercing through the slowly dissipating mental haze, “I will be right back.”  
He thought there was something odd with her choice of words but really didn’t dwell much on it as she simply handed him the leash and left him standing in the middle of the room. A gust of cool night air washed over him as the dark elf opened a nearby window before walking through a draped doorway deeper into the room, leaving him alone for the moment. He could still feel his throbbing hard-on making itself painfully aware of its presence. In vain he tried adjusting his trousers, which all of a sudden felt a size too small for him, slightly to relieve some pressure. Instead he tried to focus on other things, such as clearing his head by taking big gulps of the cool air that washed in through the open window. Outside he heard faint music and the general buzz of the people in the open courtyard below and on nearby balconies.

He looked to the side, only to suddenly see his own reflection stare back at him in the full body mirror next to him. His cheeks were still flush and felt like they were pieces of red hot coal. His exposed skin, slightly sunkissed from all his work in the nearby fields and orchards, was covered with a sheen of sweat and large dark spots were visible on his shirt near the armpits. He tried to ignore the feeling of a single drop of sweat running down from one of his armpits down his side for a moment before disappearing in the shirt cloth. The thick forest of dark body hair that covered his lean but strong looking arms arms was glued to the skin with sweat. His grey eyes had a certain glazed over look to them as they stared back at him below the fringe of tousled brown hair that simply refused to stay orderly despite his or his mother’s best attempts with a comb. Noticing his slightly hunched over posture in the mirror he tried straightening his back but a sudden pressing feeling down below reminded him again of the large bulge between his legs. His large member threatening to burst out from at any moment as he felt it press against the cotton cloth of his trousers and creating an unmistakable tent. Its presence creating a number of feelings within him, ranging from shock and trepidation to raging lust and arousal.

He tore his eyes from the mirror and looked around, the room was a lavishly decorated affair that he had never seen before. There was a fine wooden desk and table stacked high with papers and parchment. Under his shoe clad feet was a finely woven carpet that showed what he assumed was something related the dark elves, one of their deities or something, but he didn’t know what exactly. But it was still one of the most expensive looking carpets he had seen.  
The room’s main centerpiece was a large four poster bed made out of dark solid wood. its covers and drapes were in various colours one would usually associate with dark elves, mostly muted greys and greens alongside a splash of dark purple as well. William found that change a nice and relaxing contrast to the wealth of bright and sharp colours he had seen until now.

“You surprise me even further sweetling,” The voice of the dark elf suddenly cut through the silence of the room like a sharp knife, “I expected hearing the door slam and find the room empty and yet here you are.”  
William was about to say something but his reply died in his throat as he looked to the side and saw her standing in the doorway, a look of amusement on her face.  
Gone was the tavern outfit and replaced with a long sheer black robe that was loosely tied around her waist, her large breasts and every curve of her body fully visible. Underneath that she wore a pair of black undergarments made from the same sheer material. A tuft of snow white hair could be seen above her crotch. The knot that had held up her hair had been undone and it cascaded down her back. Her lips, painted a full red colour, smiled sultry as she prowled back into the room like a cat.

She plucked the leash from his slack fingers and toyed with it in her hands for a moment as she eyed him intently before unhooking it from the metal loop at the front. The collar itself remained firmly around his neck. Sitting just tight enough to be noticeable but not enough to choke him or anything.  
“Welcome to my chambers fledgling,” she spoke after a moments heavy silence.  
It was about then realization struck William like a hammer on an anvil.  
“You’re the Matron?” He rasped out from his parched throat, his dry voice still managing to sound surprised.  
She laughed softly at his question.  
“Well I see you have more than just good looks on your side then,” she replied amused.  
Williams cheeks inadvertently flushed red, it was rare for women to call him attractive with his medium height and a body that refused to show any real muscle despite all the physical labour he did.  
“But yes, I am Felyniara Rilyn Ravenscroft, Matron of the Wink and Tickle.”  
She held out her hand and William kissed it gently. Which was a gesture that she seemed to appreciate.  
“My my, a gentleman as well. You certainly are full of surprises,” Felyniara said, sounding pleased.  
“Now then, care to tell me your name fledgeling? Or perhaps you want that to stay a secret for the thrill? Even if the time for masks might have passed by now.”  
“W-W-William ma’am” he said hoarsely. His throat still feeling like a desert.

“So William,” Felyniara let his name roll off her tongue as if tasting it, “You might be curious as to why you are here.”  
He kept quiet and just nodded in response.  
“There is one extra thing I forgot to tell you earlier.”  
She walked out sight but he could feel her presence behind him, one of her slender hands brushing by his shoulder.  
“You see...”  
He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt lean closer to him. The hair on his arms and neck stood on edge as the air around him almost seemed to buzz.  
“You are mine.”  
Her voice was hot and heavy as she whispered into his ear and was loaded with insinuation. William felt the blood drain from his face. However his hard-on did not seem to relent at all. He groaned slightly as the oversensitive member throbbed slightly and rubbed against his underwear, a wet spot fully fully visible at the tip of the bulge.  
“For one single night you are my little boy toy. Mine to do what I want with.”  
One of her hands slid over his chest down to his pants and its still very prominent bulge.  
“And by the looks of it,” her voice still seductively low, “I have picked a good one.”  
He felt the her arm stop right at the waistband of his trousers before disappearing as she walked in front of him again. Her lips were curled upwards in a very pleased looking smile as she kept eyeing him up and down.  
She uttered a single word. Her voice as sharp as a mercenary’s sword.  
“Strip.”

It wasn’t a request, nor was it any kind of suggestion or advice either for that part.  
It was an order.  
An order that demanded full obedience and no questions asked. Or else.  
William’s hands trembled slightly as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Felyniara made some appreciative noises as his hairy chest was exposed. The cool air and the slight breeze through the open window giving him goosebumps. A faint sheen of perspiration and sweat made the naked skin glisten in the candlelight. The shirt itself was tossed onto a nearby chair, seemingly marring the finely crafted furniture with such a common garment that he honestly felt a bit guilty in the back of his mind.  
He fumbled slightly with the belt buckle before it gave way and the simple brown leather belt that held up his trousers was undone. Followed by the buttons, one by one, before his pants were seemingly held up by just his stiff member.

William snuck a glance at Felyniara as he gingerly held onto the waistband of his trousers. He wasn’t sure but it looked like her cheeks had darkened slightly in colour and by the way her chest rose and fell her breathing seemed to have gotten more laboured. Her nipples were noticeably poking through the gauzy material of her robe and she was idly playing with the leash she still held onto.  
He hissed slightly as he pulled his trousers and underwear down, forcing the rock hard member to bend downwards against its will. The sensation of his underwear rubbing against the oversensitive head sending jolts up his spine and into his head before it gave way and they fell to the floor in a rumpled heap.  
He heard Felyniara let in sharp intake of breath as his aroused member sprung back upwards and swayed slightly for a moment, its slight curvature clearly visible.

Felyniara eyed the member with an obvious look of hunger.  
“My my,” she breathed, “You certainly have been blessed by the gods. Maybe I should call you Big Willy instead.”  
William’s cheeks flushed, it had actually been something he had been called when he was younger. But only by other boys when he suddenly got into a growth spurt. This was the first time he had heard a woman call him that in such a loaded and suggestive way. It was an odd but very enticing feeling at the same time.  
Her crimson red eyes roamed over his now naked body like he was a piece of meat at the butcher’s shop and he suddenly felt somewhat exposed and made the subconscious move of trying to cover himself up. But he stopped as he noticed the look she gave him while she toyed with the leash so he let his hands hang by the side.

He could not help but to cast a glance at himself in the mirror nearby as he tried to grasp the foreign situation he was in. Here he stood fully naked, dressed only in a leather collar around his neck, in the presence of a dark elven brothel matron who currently eyed him hungrily.  
His naked chest had begun to get that dense forest of hair that his father had, the skin almost as dark from working under the sun as his arms and if one looked very close one could see the thin line on his upper arm where the colour darkened slightly. A difference he suddenly felt very conscious about as he could feel Felyniara’s gaze on him. His naked body was rough looking, one of someone used to back breaking work, which showed itself in the toned stomach and strong arms. His calloused hands felt very sweaty all of a sudden as he stood there.  
His meaty member, with its heavy set of balls hanging underneath, stood out proudly like a thick flagpole from his pelvis.

Felyniara was like a merchant examining livestock at the market he idly thought. He felt her arms slide almost everywhere on his body, up his legs and down his arms. She dragged her fingers through the hair on his chest. When she suddenly smacked him hard on the rear with an open palm he almost managed to jump straight upwards. He bit his lower lip as not to curse or yelp. Fearing further repercussions if he did.  
He heard her giggle slightly while he tried to ignore the burning sensation on his rear.

When she suddenly wrapped one of her slender hands around his member he thought his knees would give out underneath him from the sensation. Her fingers were very soft and the feeling of someone elses hand on his member was weird. A few minutes of blissful agony followed as she examined his engorged rod and ballsacks with lustful intent. Her lips curled upwards in a smile that made him think of a predator that had just corned his next prey and was just waiting to pounce. She licked her lips as she looked at the throbbing pole in front of her.  
“Mmm, it certainly looks even more impressive up close,” she purred, “The gods certainly have looked favourably at you. Or perhaps you have some dwarven or northerner blood running in your family.”  
He inhaled sharply as she gently scraped one fingernail over the crown of his member.  
“Or dare I even say orcish blood,” she said with a lurid smile.  
A drop of clear liquid visible on the tip. To his amazement she just scooped that up with a finger and stuck it into her mouth and made a pleasurable noise. She gently squeezed and fondled his ball sack in her palm, just hard enough to make him wince and groan slightly but never too hard.  
More drops of clear fluid formed at the head and began to slowly dribble down the length of the shaft or drip down onto the carpet beneath his feet.  
Williams hands were bunched into tight fists as Felyniara relentlessly teased and toyed with him. At one point she even twisted both of his nipples, but he seemingly disappointed her by only reacting with a sharp intake of breath as she did.

Before long it felt as if his member, and every muscle and bone in his body, was practically vibrating from arousal and the slit at the head was openly weeping fluid now. He gritted his teeth as Felyniara’s nail scraped down his back, leaving faint red marks behind on the sweaty glistening skin.  
She sat down on her knees in front of him and looked up at him luridly and with a wicked smile. He wondered hazily what she had in mind as she cupped his balls in her hands again as her other hand wrapped around his member.  
He groaned audibly when he felt her tongue pressed against the base of his member and then began slowly trailing up towards the top.  
As her wet and warm tongue came into contact with the sensitive head his eyes clamped shut and inside his head it felt like the world exploded into a multitude of colours.

When he came back to he realized he was sitting on the carpeted floor, his back resting against the bed, and panting heavily as his entire body tingled oddly but very pleasurably. It hadn’t been the first time he had touched himself but it had never felt anything like this before.  
Thick ropey strings of white spunk, his spunk he quickly realized, covered Felyniara’s face and bosom and stood in stark contrast to her light grey skin. Her tongue darted out and lapped up some of it near her mouth before making a pleasurable noise. Her fingers then began busying themselves with gathering up as much of it as she could before lewdly licking the digits clean with her tongue.  
“Mmm, such volume and so creamy too,” she purred, “The taste is agreeable, but could be improved.”  
Her lewd and very erotic act continued as she slowly and very suggestively cleaned up every drop on her, sometimes even toying with the long thicks strings between her fingers and with her tongue while he continued to watch mesmerized. Even going as far as opening her mouth and showing him the creamy load as she swirled it around with her tongue.  
Soon the only evidence of his messy deed was a few dark stains on her robe.  
“Oh my my,” she smirked while staring at his groin, “Such a massive load and yet you are still hard.”  
He looked down and noticed to his amazement that what she had said was true, his member was still ready and incredibly hard. He noticed Felyniara licking her lips as she looked at it, lustful hunger obvious in her eyes.  
“You certainly have the stamina of an orc, here I thought I would have to get it back up through other means,” she gave him a cruel smile that sent chills up his spine.  
Felyniara rose up back on her feet, still with that same cruel smile on her face as she looked down on him, she glanced at the close door to the rest of the brothel for a moment.  
“If I did not know any better I should just throw you out to the other boys and girls just to see how long you would last. I’m sure a lot of them would have loved to get a piece of such a stud like you.”  
She tapped one of her fingers against her lips as if in deep thought. William swallowed nervously.  
“But no, not tonight. Maybe some other night perhaps. That is to say if you survive the night.”

She undid the knot holding her stained robe together and shrugged it off her shoulders, the motion making her breasts jiggle hypnotically. The robe fluttered to the floor like a dark leaf. She now stood before him only dressed in the small black undergarments. This close to him he could see the slit between her legs clearly as well as a small dark stain. William’s averted his eyes when he realized that he was brazenly staring at her most intimate parts, and that it was first time he had seen them as well. Felyniara chuckled amusedly as she stepped closer to him. Her crotch so close he could reach out and touch it with his fingers. His nostrils were filled with the smell of roses as well as another muskier smell. Suddenly Felyniara pulled her undergarments aside with one hand as the other one spread her lower lips open with her fingers, exposing herself completely to him. A dominant smile on her lips.  
“Well then? What are you waiting for?”

William stared wide eyed at the pink slit above him, his wildly beating heart sounding like drums in his ears. With his back against the bedrest he was pretty much trapped. Suddenly he felt very unsure what to do with the situation and simply stared in mute shock. He felt a wet drop on his cheek and wondered what it was for a moment until he saw a drop of fluid form before splashing against his cheek.  
“Ohoho,” Felyniara said with amused surprise as she suddenly realized something, “I see we are dealing with a true fledgling here. Tell me William, will I be your first then?”  
“Yes ma’am,” William stammered as his cheeks flushed deep red.  
“Then let me give you a night to remember. Now close your eyes.”  
He swallowed nervously once more before doing as she said and he could feel one of her hands drag through his tousled brown hair before gently but firmly push him towards her.

As his lips suddenly came into contact with something wet and fleshy and he realized what she was doing but her grip on his head was too firm to try to resist. His nostrils were filled with the musky scent he had smelled before and he made a slight grimace when he tasted something sweet and sour on his tongue. He felt hair, her pubic hair he quickly realized, tickling his nose. It felt surprisingly soft and he wondered if that was something all women had or just elves or dark elves for that part did.  
“There are many ways to please a woman my little stud,” Felyniara stated, “If you are a good student you might even get to try them all. Now open your mouth and use that cute tongue of yours.”  
She emphasized her words by burying his face in her crotch even further.

For a brief moment William wondered how it’d all come to this and if he hadn’t been better off staying in the common room for the rest of the evening.  
But realizing that resistance seemed to lead him nowhere he stuck out his tongue and began to tentatively lap at her wet folds. His ears picked up a quiet moan coming from Felyniara as he began gently work his tongue over the pink flesh.  
From how she suddenly reacted he thought he was doing something right at least and so he kept up the slow exploring pace, while slowly adjusting himself to the weird taste of her juices and the feel of things.  
He opened his eyes as he licked a lazy pattern along the edges of her sex and saw up along her taut stomach and the valley between her breasts to her face. She looked down at him through hooded eyelids and with flushed cheeks. He felt a shudder run through her body when the tip of his tongue brushed against one of her lower lips and he continued his slow plodding tonguing there for a moment longer.

William listened to her reactions and the occasionally breathy instruction she gave as he worked his way around her intimate parts. When he suddenly flicked the tip of his tongue against a fleshy hood at the top of her slit that she suddenly moaned deeply and the grip she had in his hair tightened painfully, he felt his eyes water slightly from the sudden searing pain as it felt as if she was about to yank out a patch of hair from his head. However feeling slightly bold and sensing an opportunity for some revenge he let his tongue circle that area for a while, occasionally giving the fleshy nub he felt as well a few flicks with his tongue before he moved away for a while to work some other spot. At one point he even went as far as sticking his tongue into the fleshy tunnel he could feel as well and explored it with the tip.  
He continued this pattern on her intimate parts for a while, hearing her breathing become more and more laboured while she kept on moaning and gasping from his ministrations. The hand holding aside her undergarments long gone and now busying itself with fondling one of her breasts, the other one’s grip of his hair slackening somewhat as well but still keeping his head firmly in place at her crotch.  
His idle hands slid upwards as his tongue continued working her folds and grabbed the hem of her underwear and very slowly pulled them down her long slender legs before they landed at her feet in a small crumpled heap.

It was after giving her sex one long lick from bottom to top with the flat end of his tongue but not quite reaching the nub that he heard her give off a slight sigh frustration and suddenly felt himself dragged by the hair up towards the top of her slit.  
“Such a naughty little stud trying to tease her mistress like that,” he heard her say, “You almost deserve some punishment for that.”  
He winced when he suddenly felt her one of her feet press against his rock hard member, her bare toes rubbing themselves lewdly against it as she applied some pressure to his balls at the same time. He groaned into her sex as her teasing and manhandling of his member began increasing.  
“Now, here is a little challenge for you.” Felyniara said, “You think you can make me climax with your tongue before I get you off with my foot.”  
As if to prove her point she began to slowly jerk the member off with her foot. How she even managed to do it he had no idea.  
“See it as a test of what you have learned. If you win I might even give you a reward.”  
Her big toe rubbed against the sensitive crown, making him shudder in response..  
“You better hurry stud, it looks like this thing will not hold out for much long-oooh, you certainly are a fast learner. Mmmm.”

Trying his hardest to ignore the odd feeling of his member being rubbed and caressed by the soft elfish foot, William began swirling and lapping his tongue at her folds with increased fervour while trying all the various spots he could remember. His tongue poked inside her wet canal and she moaned audibly as he poked and prodded with the tip inside it before going back to slowly lap at her lips. He felt that pressure build up between his own legs as she continued to manipulate his member with her toes and foot, drops of fluids leaking from the tip becoming lubrication as she slowly but steadily jerked and manhandled his member. As his tongue swirled around the emerged hard nub at the top of her slit he suddenly had a flash of inspiration and pressed his lips against it and very gently sucked on it.

Felyniara’s reaction was almost instantaneous as she let out a sharp gasp as her knees buckled and for a moment it seemed as she would fall over until she regained her footing and leant against the bed as her body seemed to twitch and shudder by it’s own volition. He almost had to spat when a sudden gush of juices splashed against him, the taste far too overwhelming for him as he decided to continue his assault on her sex until let go of his head and he leant back and took a deep breath of fresh air.  
She collapsed down on her knees on the floor, her breathing laboured and heavy as she composed herself.  
He looked at her slightly concerned before she straightened herself up and shot him an impressed look with her now typical mysterious smile.  
“Well then fledgling, it seems like you passed your little test, and who am I to deny you your reward hmm?”  
She got on her hands and knees and prowled like a cat towards where he sat, her breasts dangling temptingly underneath her and swaying from side to side slightly as she moved. Her hungry eyes glued on his hard and slowly swaying member.  
“Maybe I should let you decide for once, you did after all pass with great marks,” she smiled mischievously at him, “But then again I think I already know what you want me to do.”  
Her face was now so close to his member that he could feel her hot breath washing over it. Making it twitch slightly. Up this close it almost seemed to tower over her somewhat and her eyes seemed to drink in its thick girth and impressive length, capped off with a head that was still openly weeping precum from the slit.

A single drop of that very same fluid slowly ran down the length of the shaft, but only came halfway down until it came into contact with the tip of Felyniara’s tongue as she caught it and slowly retracted its path back up to the top.  
William’s hands balled into tight fists before they started scrambling for something to grab hold to until they found purchase in the carpet.  
Felyniara gently blew on the crown through pursed lips, the sensation of the cool air on his hot and aroused member caused him to groan and causing it to twitch almost expectantly. Quickly tying her long hair in a loose knot behind her head she put her lips around the tip as another drop of precum formed. He could feel her tongue swirl around inside her mouth to collect everything. She smiled at him like a cat with her lips still around the tip. A shudder ran through his spine as he felt her tongue rub against his slit as if she wanted more.

The groan he gave off as he watched the head slipped past her lips and into her hot wet mouth could’ve awakened the dead. The warm and intense feeling of her mouth along with the lewd sight of watching her lips stretch slightly as they followed the contours of the crown, almost overloaded his senses and he had to clench his buttcheeks not to instantly shoot. He could feel it pulse slightly as a quick spurt of spunk slipped past. Almost instantly he could feel her tongue lap it all up and the sensation of feeling as she swallowed it down her throat was odd yet thrilling at the same time.  
Her lips continued to slowly slip down the length of the shaft until he could feel the head poke her against the back of the throat. Her lips were almost halfway down and for a moment she couldn’t resist trying to cram the remaining length down her throat, but her gag reflex resisted any further efforts for the time being.  
William couldn’t help but to marvel at the extremely lewd sight of the dark elf taking his meaty member into her mouth like a giant candy cane. Her plump lips gently sucking on the shaft as her head bobbed back and forth in slowly but steady movements. The feeling of her tongue swirling around the shaft and the head as she moved was foreign to him as well, he was only used to the more coarser feeling of his hands for stimulation. He’d never imagine something like this before and simply stared as she continued.  
With the sound of smacking lips Felyniara let go of the member, it bobbed slightly, the wet sheen of saliva obviously visible on it. She wrapped one of her hands around the shaft and moved it towards his chest as she began attacking the rest of it with her lips and tongue. The fleshy noise seemingly echoing loudly in the otherwise almost still room. Her free hand kneading his ballsack and rolling the orbs in her palm as if to judge the amount inside them.

Felyniara’s oral attentions continued unabated in what seemed for an eternity, no part of his member was left unattended by her hands and mouth, her cheeks hollowing in as she began to ravenously devour his prick. She pulled her head back and swirled her tongue all around the crown while bathing it in her hot saliva before taking it deep into her mouth again.  
The room was quickly filled with the lewd slurping and even slight gagging noises coming from Felyniara as she sucked and slurped away on it. But she had yet to manage to take it all down her throat, her gag reflex still preventing her from doing it. At one point he thought he heard her mutter a slight curse about being out of practice after breaking into a minor coughing fit after one attempt.  
William could feel himself moving towards another release as the pressure inside him was building up again. One of Felyniara’s hands slipped down between her legs, from his sitting position and the way her rear was raised up behind her he could see it slowly move in and out between her legs, a light schlicking noise barely audible above the sound of her mouth slurping on his fleshy rod.

Soon it felt as if he couldn’t take it any more as the pressure between his legs was nearing its inevitable release. Felyniara seemed to sense it as well as she fondled his balls as she teased the head and slit with her tongue as she smiled deviously at him before engulfing him again to her limit in one swift movement.  
William could practically feel the contents of his balls boil over as the dark elf sucked and bobbed while coaxing him towards release. As he felt himself teetering on the brink one of his hands suddenly and unexpectedly grabbed the back of Felyniara’s head and shoved it towards his crotch, forcing the rest of his member down her throat. Her eyes shot wide open as the member forced its way through her gag reflex and into her throat before it dumped a huge load of spunk into her stomach. William groaned both from his orgasm but also from the weird feeling of Felyniara’s throat muscles as they worked to swallow the large amounts of discharge his balls were pumping out. Her cheeks bulged out slightly as she had trouble swallowing everything at once and he even saw some leak from the side of her mouth.

When Felyniara pulled off the only real evidence of her discomfort was the tears in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand before regarding him with amusement. His prick still drooling thick drops of spunk that slowly snaked its way down the shaft towards the coarse forest of pubic hair. She cleared her throat and lapped up an errant string of spunk from her chin with a finger.  
“Well look who suddenly gained a bold streak,” she smirked after she had licked the finger clean.  
“I uhm, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me,” he spluttered.  
She shushed him by putting a finger over his lips, it was wet and smelt of her juices. He gave in to temptation and began to lightly suck on it, eliciting an amused chuckle from her. William looked at her embarrassed as she pulled the finger away.  
“It has been a while since I took something that sizeable down my throat,” she purred, “I guess you were a little too eager to wait for me.”  
She slowly jerked and fondled the barely slackening member in her hands. She gave his ballsack a painful squeeze which caused him to wince visibly.  
“However fledgling,” she added more firmly afterwards,” “You deserve punishment for your actions. Do not try to take control when no such consent was given.”  
“Sorry,” he mumbled under his breath, feeling slightly ashamed.  
“What was what fledgling?” Her fingernails rasped over the still sensitive head.  
“Sorry mi-miss-mistress,” he said more clearly, still very embarrassed, “It won’t happen again.”  
“Such a good little boy,” Felyniara said sounding pleased and gave his member as kiss on the head, “Now put your arms behind your back.”  
William knowing better by now, held his tongue and did as he was told. Felyniara then proceeded to tie his hands together by the wrist with the leash.  
“Don’t worry fledgling, that will only leave a red mark. If there is one thing I know well it is my knotwork.”  
She laughed softly before sitting down in front of him with her legs spread wide, her aroused sex fully visible to him.  
“Had you been a good little boy I would have let you play with these,” she grabbed both of her large breasts in her hands and gave them a good squeeze for emphasis.  
“But maybe if you behave you will get a chance to later.”  
Her hands went back to fleshy rod, slick with saliva and still hard as before.  
“Ah, the stamina of youth,” she said, mostly to herself, as her hands worked the slick and still incredibly rigid member, creating wet lewd noises before she rose up on her knees and poised herself over it. She spread her lower lips wide open, giving him yet another intimate look at the pink flesh of her eager sex, while she grabbed hold of the member with her free hand to steady it. Then she slowly began lowering herself onto his prick..

The first thing that struck William was the intense feeling of warmth, a long moan slipped past his lips as her folds first engulfed the head of his member and then slid down the shaft.  
“Mm, sooo big,” breathed Felyniara as he sank deeper and deeper into her. Her eyes were closed and had a blissful expression on her face. Something which seemed slightly out of place for her.  
Soon William’s member was buried to the hilt inside her and he marvelled at the intense warmth and tightness of her passage. The sultry and superior smile on Felyniara’s face had returned as she looked down on him through hooded eyelids, her eyes slightly glazed over. Her large breasts hung temptingly in front of his face and William wanted to do nothing but grab hold of the tantalizing globes that has teased him for most of the evening ever since he laid eyes on her at the bar. Her nipples were small but pointy. But as he tried to move his mouth closer she simply moved out of reach and tutted.  
“So eager,” she said mischievously as she pushed him back down with a free hand, “Let me give you something else to think about instead.”

It was then Felyniara began to slowly gyrate her hips and William moaned loudly from the weird but intense sensation as it felt as if her passage almost wrapped itself tightly around his member as she moved. She teasingly played with her breasts with hands in front of him as she moved, twisting her pointy nipples between her fingers and cooing slightly. William could do nothing but to either moan loudly or grit his teeth as the dark elf began to have her way with him. His arms still tied behind his back and his bonds refused to budge an inch despite him pulling and tearing at them until his wrists hurt.  
When she suddenly began to move her hips up and down on his member he threw his head back against the bed and groaned deeply. Felyniara began moaning slightly as well as the sensation of his fleshy rod moving inside her became too much for her.  
“Well stud, how does it feel to finally become a man?” She said as she bounced on top of him.  
Her cheeks were flushed and her skin beginning to glisten with a faint sheen of perspiration.  
William’s response was just an incoherent groan as his mind was being overwhelmed by the sensations. It felt to him as every part of his body was buzzing, the tension he had felt before from all the teasing was nothing compared to what he felt right now. His mind incapable of focusing on anything other than what he could currently feel as she bounced on top of him. Simple animalistic instinct was beginning to take over and he slowly began using his hips to violently thrust back into her.

She kept teasing and goading him she moved as well as twisting his nipples and raked his hairy chest with her nails. Leaving long red marks behind, the pain only felt momentarily before lost in the haze of rampant lust that had him in a viselike grip. Her hips gyrated, bounced and grinded into his pelvis without any pardon and relief as she dictated everything. Her breasts wobbled hypnotically as she moved, his eyes never really being able to leave the bouncing globes. A tinge of frustration in him growing that they were still out of reach for him. A disposition that was readily apparent on his face as she begun teasing him with moving them closer and closer to his eager mouth and tongue before leaning back again, the action driving him deeper inside her. For a moment the tip of his tongue had been able to flick at one of her nipples before disappearing.  
At one point he snapped frustrated at one of the hanging tits, barely feeling his lips brush by the disappearing nipple. He could only grit his teeth and gasp as she ground herself into him again, the gripping walls of her passage kneading his member intensely.  
He was starting to feel that he was quickly nearing his limits as he felt his balls move up towards his body and build up towards an explosion.  
However, Felyniara’s movements continued unabated regardless of how close to release he felt he was. One of her hands snaked down to between her legs and he almost shrieked when he felt her suddenly pinch him hard at the base of his member right above his scrotum.  
“Who said you could cum yet stud?” she asked, her voice sounding slightly ragged yet filled with a sense of superiority and control at the same time.  
“The night is still young and I have so much to teach you. No need to rush and I am sure you have plenty of juice left in you as well.”

Felyniara spun around, still impaled on him, and presented her rear. His eyes roamed down her bare back down to her plump posterior, which almost seemed to beg him to reach out and grab them with his hands. A slight hint of the member buried inside her visible by the way her lower lips were split open to accompany it. That is until she suddenly raised her rear upwards and he slowly saw it emerge from its sheath, the shaft glistening with their combined juices, until the head was barely visible.  
She held herself like that for a while, gently teasing the head with slight movements of her hips, but never as far as letting it go outside her. Then with one swift movement accentuated by the loud slap of flesh on flesh he was buried into the hilt inside her again. She began to bounce her hips against his pelvis again but this time the difference was that he got a full view of her rear as it jiggled temptingly with each impact. The sound of her rear slapping against him filling the room.  
She resumed to goade and tease him, telling him all manner of things he would’ve never imagined hearing from someone so beautiful. All the while telling him how to move his hips in order to meet her movements. Soon his pelvis began to thrust to meet hers, his own movements inexperienced and sloppy but at the same time displaying a great sense of eagerness and urge.  
She leaned back against him, presenting her bare back to him. Her light, almost ashen grey, skin was flawless up this close and he couldn’t resist to lean forward to press his lips against her shoulder. Her skin tasted salty of sweat but he didn’t mind as he began showering her backside with as many kisses, and small bites at her insistence, as he could muster.

Then he noticed one of her ears visible through her hair. It was slightly smaller than his and ended in a very pronounced pointed tip. A voice in the back of his head reminded him of the stories he had heard about elven ears and that they were apparently really sensitive. Feeling suddenly vindictive he leaned in close as if to shower one of her shoulders with more kisses and bites when he suddenly turned his head very slightly a blew a stream of cool air on the tip.  
The reaction was almost instant as Felyniara let out a slight mewling noise and her movements faltered somewhat for a moment. She sent a look over her shoulder at him that spoke volumes to him that he had apparently found one of her weak spots. Feeling a shot of confidence he gave her a taunting smirk in reply before pushing against her with his pelvis to which she resumed her thrusting against him.

He spent a while chasing after her ears as they gyrated and thrusted against each other, even if she had gotten wily of his actions after some time. He gently blew on them and sometimes even daring to nibble on them with his teeth which elicited further yelps and other noises from her whenever he managed to pull it off.  
“Growing bolder and bolder by the minute I see,” she said pleasantly amused after he’d managed to gently nibble on one of her ear tips causing her to inhale sharply.  
“Perhaps I should gag you? But then I would not be able to enjoy all those delicious sounds you make whenever I do this.”  
She suddenly stopped and he felt the walls of her passage beginning knead his heavily abused member again, the still very weird sensation causing him to groan throatily. His hips slightly moving upwards in order to drive himself deeper inside her just to be able to feel the weird contractions along his entire length.

Soon William felt he couldn’t take any more as the pressure between his legs were reaching its boiling point as the two went at it at a intense pace. To him it felt as if his balls were growing from just being so pent up and almost threatened to burst like overloaded grain sacks at a moments notice.  
“So close,” William managed to hiss through his clenched teeth.  
“Is that so?” Felyniara purred sweetly.  
She pushed her delicious rump against him and held him in place on the floor. With elven grace she suddenly spun around facing him, her legs splayed wide to the side while she sat on her knees with him buried deep inside her.  
“Mmm, I can practically feel it throbbing inside me,” she cooed and rubbed her hand over her hairy mound, “You want to cum really badly do you not?”  
“Yes,” William nodded slightly, his eyes flicking between her chest and her crotch where he could clearly see his member disappearing inside her. The muscles inside her passage gripping against it tightly.  
“What was that my little stud?”  
She leaned in closer to him, her nipples almost brushing against his chest.  
“Yes mistress,” he repeated slightly louder.  
“What is it that you want to do?” she continued with a sensuous purr.  
William groaned as he could feel her apply some pressure to his balls with one of her hands before she pinched him in the base again, this time holding fast.  
“I-I want t-to c-ccc-cum mistress,” he blurted out, his mouth tripping over the foreign word as he said it.  
“You did not say the magic word my dear,” with a slight smirk on her lips she wagged a finger at him.  
“P-p-please mistress” he hissed.  
“Go on, you are almost there,” she urged him onwards while she ground her hips into his.  
A frustrated growl slipped past Williams lips and he balled his hands into fists behind his back as he fought back the rising pressure between his legs for a moment longer.  
“Please m-m-mistress,” he hissed out, “I w-w-want to c-ccc-cum.”  
“Such a good boy,” Felyniara smiled and gave him an endearing pat on the cheek, “And do not worry, I am protected.”

The meaning of her words was completely lost to him as the grip around the base of his member was removed and the pressure in the overstimulated member suddenly found free passage. William could practically feel it race up the length of his shaft towards the long awaited release.  
He could feel his toes curl up tightly against his feet, his eyes clamped shut as his head back jerked back against the bed as he began to groan. He felt his member being to throb as it shot its load in Felyniara, a slight gasp eliciting from her lips as it splashed inside her. The fleshy walls rubbing against his member as if they wanted to get every last drop of creamy goodness..  
The whole thing seemed to go on for forever for him as he felt his member continuing to deposit load after load of spunk inside her. He almost thought he was going drain himself completely dry and pull out only to discover his member suddenly deflated like an empty wine sack.  
But soon a warm tingling feeling washed over him from his toes and and he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

A soft slurping noise filled his ears as he consciousness began returning to him, this alongside a the feeling of a soft hand gently cupping his nuts, and as he opened his eyes he saw Felyniara sucking the tip of his still engorged and erect member as one of her hands gently fondled his balls in her soft palm. Small strings of saliva seeped from her lips and down the swollen head before disappearing amongst the sheen fluids that coated his shaft. A slight pained hiss escaped his lips as her tongue flicked against the still very sensitive head. Her lips left his member with a slight wet plop as she looked at him before handing him a goblet. To which he discovered that his hands had been freed from their bonds, only red marks left behind as evidence.  
“Thought you were in need of some refreshments fledgling, or perhaps I should call you man now instead hm?”  
William picked up a sharp taste from the liquid in the goblet and took a cursory sip out of it. He was on the verge of spitting it out before forcing himself to swallow. His eyes teared up as he felt the liquid burn a path down his throat and into his belly where it’s warmth spread throughout the rest of the body.  
“I take it you have never tasted Devirian brandy before,” Felyniara said with a soft chuckle, “You get used to the strong taste.”  
She took a sip from her own goblet, no doubt filled with the same liquid, but he thought he saw a slight twitch of her mouth as she did.  
“But it is noted for its excellent invigorating abilities,” she then continued afterwards but then added in mysterious tone, “Amongst other things.”  
William took another minor sip of his drink and while the liquid still burned down his throat he did feel a lot less weary and felt as if a measure of energy was seeping back into his body again.  
“So how does it feel then to finally become a man?” Felyniara asked while she lay on her stomach as she rested on one of her elbows, her other free hand wrapped around his member while slowly stroking it up and down.  
“Strange,” he said after a moments consideration. A comment which elicited another soft but clearly amused chuckle from the dark elf.

“Hmm, so much vim and vigour left in you still,” Felyniara contemplated to herself mostly, “I wonder what I should do to you next? The night is still young and sunrise is several hours away.”  
She tapped an immaculate finger on her chin as she was seemingly lost in thought.  
“Maybe I should tie you up and let you taste the lash a bit. Or perhaps finally let you have your way with these.”  
Felyniara got up on her knees and cupped her breasts in her hands and gave them a squeeze, noticing with amusement how Williams eye’s were almost glued to them.  
“I’m sure you’d love to get your big rough hands on these and squeeze and play with them all night long with the way you’ve been eyeing them all this time.”  
To emphasize her point her smooshed them together and craned her neck slightly to lewdly lick and suck on her nipples. William felt a shiver of desire run run down his spine and to his groin at what he saw. At the same time he felt a sense of growing frustration build up inside him as the dark elf continued to toy and tease him with her breasts, playing with them constantly before his eyes.

With ferocious growl he launched himself at the dark elf who seemed to be caught off guard by his sudden burst of speed, almost.  
He pushed her down on the floor so that she was lying on her back underneath him, his stiff member pressing against her. His hands roughly grabbed hold of what he had been so desperately yearning for so long. He practically buried his face in her bosom as he began to kiss and nibble at the soft globes of flesh, causing Felyniara to gasp and moan pleasantly. She went as far as to grab hold of his hair to guide him towards one of her nipples which his lips made contact with. He bit gently on the erect nub with his teeth, causing an immediate reaction from her and she pushed his face harder against her breasts, almost as if wanting to suffocate him with them. William couldn’t help but to marvel at how soft and pliable they were. The closest thing he could think of was that they felt like a dense sack of sand. He wondered what Yennefer’s breasts would feel like in his hands.  
His thoughts were scattered to the winds as Felyniara suddenly spoke.  
“Oh my, what a sudden rush of confidence you got,” she teased him.  
“Certainly very eager too,” she continued before letting out a small gasp as he gave a nipple another slight bite.  
William chose to ignore her and continued his rough assault on her chest with both mouth and hands, soon his wild and sloppy kisses were creeping up past her shoulder and up her neck to her apparent delight. Her body smelled a mix of sweat and roses, something which only made him more excited. When he came closer to her face he suddenly felt one of her fingers on his lips stopping him.  
“Sorry love, no kisses on the lips. Those are reserved for that special someone,” she said admonishingly.  
William simply looked away embarrassed.  
“Come now, a handsome man like you must have girls swarming around you at all time. Especially if they knew what you come equipped with aside from your ruggedly handsome looks.”  
William’s cheeks flushed beet red which caused Felyniara to laugh.  
“Now now, let us not have all that blood go to waste someplace else,” she said with surprising gentleness as she positioned her crotch near his member.  
He felt her legs deftly wrap around his midriff which pushed him closer towards her, the head of his member already beginning to split her lower lips open as it was slowly pushed inside her. She gave off a sharp but very content hiss.  
“I think I have toyed with you enough for now so how about this my delicious little boy toy,” she leaned in close to his face and whispered hotly into his ear, “How about we test your stamina by having you fuck your mistress like the horny little elf trollop she is right now?”  
Her dirty words sent a thrill up William’s spine as he heard them. Causing his member to become even more stiffer as it slowly slid inside the dark elf’s wet slit.  
“Do not worry about anything love,” she continued huskily, ”As a priestess of the Lady she protects me so you can spill all of your hot seed inside me as much as you want to.”  
William swallowed nervously as the meaning of her words now and previously struck him, the slightly embarrassing biology lessons at school about reproduction coming into his mind.  
“See it as a small token of appreciation for your good behaviour stud, for just a little while you get to use me. So what are you waiting for?”  
She smiled alluringly at him as she beckoned him with her eyes.

With a throaty growl that sounded like it came from a feral orc he buried his member to the hilt in one solid motion inside Felyniara, causing the elf to suddenly gasp in shock. William then began moving his hips, at first it was somewhat awkward and clumsy but it before long he began to pick up his pace. Soon he began to pound mercilessly into her like a hot piece of metal on an anvil. Felyniara’s breasts jiggled delectably every time his hips impacted with hers and his idle hands grabbed hold of them roughly and he squeezed the pliable titflesh between his fingers.  
Underneath him Felyniara was slowly beginning to lose her cool composure as his member continued to pound her without any mercy. She threw her head back and moaned as his member somehow managed to rub against her clit, sending lightning bolts of pleasure up her spine. Out of sight her hands grabbed hold of the rug underneath her to avoid her from being pushed away from the sheer force.

Williams lovemaking lacked all measures of tact and grace, it was inexperienced and unskilled.  
But he made this up with a sheer animalistic ferocity as his member hammered into her again and again. A raging fire of lust and hunger was visible behind his grey eyes as he continued plowing into her. The loud and heavy noises of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the room and out the still open window, alongside their joint moans and grunts as Felyniara was by now swept up in a massive torrent of lust. Decency and elven composure thrown out the window as she gave in to the stimulation.  
Anyone standing underneath the window would’ve heard the two as William kept at it without any signs of giving up. Had one dared the climb to be able to look through the window one would have seen an impressive sight. As the onlooker would have been able to see a display of raw sexual energy as the boy, now a man, took out his pent up tensions and raging sexual desires on the not so unfortunate elf. Who in turn seemed to enjoy it to her fullest, her face shaped into a mask of sheer pleasure. Her eyes closed and her perfect lips formed into an small o as she let out a wailing moan when his ferocity had been too much for her body and she reached a thundering climax.  
But even then he did not relent in his frantic thrusting as while elf thrashed and moaned underneath him he continued ramming his meaty rod inside her. Which sent her into even further heights of ecstasy and delight.  
It was a display that would’ve almost impressed the gods themselves, and certainly one goddess would’ve been greatly impressed by it.

Felyniara’s body went limp and her legs disentangled themselves from his midriff as she floated down into the haze of post-orgasmic bliss. She could not help but to let of a weak whimper as she felt him pull out of her. But he was far from done as suddenly he turned her over to her stomach and pulled up her lower body on her wobbly knees. This presented her lush posterior to his hungry eyes and eager hands. Who began to eagerly knead her buttocks like they were two pieces of dough. His fingers occasionally brushing against her slit or her anal rose which sent shivers through her overstimulated body.  
But it was not before long before the head of his member rubbed against her slit again, causing her to bite her lower lip and whimper softly as he began to sink into her again.  
Her breasts were squished against the carpet as his thrusting pushed her down onto it and soon she was once again swallowed up a torrent of ecstasy as her body began responding to the stimulation. Each resounding impact sending ripples across her buttocks.  
The dark elfs hands gripped the edge of the carpet and began to push back against his movements as he kept pounding her with a pace and frenzy that would have impressed many an orc.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind Felyniara looked over her shoulder up at him with a cocky smile and a sudden fierce look in her eyes.  
“Come on you little stud. Is that all you have?” she gasped out, goading him to an even further frenzy.  
Felyniara pushed herself up on her elbows between thrusts. His hands, previously content with holding onto her midriff, immediately sought themselves towards her bouncing breasts which they began to once again knead and grope them with wanton eagerness.  
His body was pressed against her and she could hear his strained grunting in her ears. His hot ragged breath on her sensitive ear tips sending goosebumps all over her arms and she squealed slightly when his lips brushed against them for a brief moment.  
She began to goad and encourage him as his movements seemed to slow down as he neared the brink of his own release. Felyniara began to move her hips and body in subtle ways, knowledge gained from countless of years of experience in the art of lovemaking.  
Despite the erotic intensity of the whole thing, that truth was that William was not the first who had done her with such unabashed ferocity, nor would he be the last one either. A truth for many a matron and brothel worker a like.

With a grunt and final deep thrust William came and his member began spurting its thick seed inside Felyniara with such force that she thought she could’ve almost feel the first load as it shot inside her. His hips twitched slightly as his balls seemingly drained themselves empty for a second time in a row inside her. Some of it seeping out from between her legs and making a small puddle on the carpet.  
The boy, now exhausted from his ordeal, collapsed backwards onto the floor. His member slipped out from between her legs. Leaving her feeling slightly empty for a moment before she returned to her senses and stood up.  
William’s chest was rising and lowering steadily, a sign that he had passed out as he lay spread eagle on the floor. She couldn’t help but to marvel a little at his member that was despite everything pointing upwards like a small flagpole, even if it seemed a little less stiff now. Maybe the boy had been blessed by the Lady she thought to herself amused.  
She enjoyed the warm tingle of post-orgasm that still coursed through her body for a moment before reaching for a nearby pitcher of water and pouring up a generous amount in a nearby goblet. She quickly drained that, savouring its refreshing coolness.  
Taking a glance out the window she noticed the moon was still high in the sky which meant that there was still some hours left of the night before sunrise. She almost pitied that she had to let him go because she was sure she could’ve had many more hours of fun with him and with some proper education he’d make an excellent lover.  
Whoever the boy fancied could consider themselves very lucky she thought with an amused smile.  
But still she realized, there was still time for some fun for the both them and she had to make a few preparations.

William awoke somewhat groggily on the floor, discovering that a soft pillow had been placed under his head at some point and the air smelled faintly of roses. A pair of slender light grey feet stood next to him and he looked up to see the still fully naked elf towering above him with a goblet in her hand. The angle giving him an unrestricted view between her legs.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living.”  
“How long?” he managed to rasp out.  
“Not for long.” she replied.  
He sat upright and she handed him the goblet which he accepted with some hesitation and eyed the clear liquid with suspicion.  
“Do not fret,” she said, “It is simply water and nothing else.”  
A sip of the liquid confirmed her statement to be true and he drank greedily from the cup.  
But a sudden knock on the door startled him and he looked around in a sudden panic for something to cover himself up with. His panicked reaction eliciting an amused laugh from Felyniara as she covered the distance to the door.  
“Do not worry my dear toy. That is just some friends coming over to help me with something.”  
She stopped at the door and shoot a mischievous look at him over her shoulder.  
“Sunrise is still hours away my dear and since you are still filled with such vigour I thought getting some help was a good idea.”  
As the door opened William just swallowed nervously before draining the last of his cup.


End file.
